Attack and Captured/Alva's Subordinates and the Villains return/The Attack
This is the scene where all of the heroes along with the Nebel Plateau Pokemon gets captured and attacked by Alva's Subordinates and the Villains goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (Then a black fog came to Nebel Plateau) Bonnie: What is that? Muscle Man: '''Where's that fog coming from? (it was Alva's Shiny Mega Gengar as all the Nebel Plateau Pokemon runs trying to find a place to hide as the heroes and Volcanion runs to the rescue while some of them ended up cross to the dead end as the gears suddenly appears wrapping and trapping all of the Pokemon) '''Chris Kratt: All those Pokemon! Martin Kratt: They're trapped! Henry Wong: We've got to save them! Terriermon! Terriermon: Right back at ya! Rika Nonaka: Renamon! Renamon: Got it! Serena: Braxien! Talonflame! Clemont: Luxray! Greninja! (They fire their attacks trying to break the gears down but only to discovered when they get hit this causes the gears to bring out electricity and hurting the Pokemon very painfully) Jenny Wakeman: Oh, no! Ash Ketchum: Everyone! Tai Kamiya: Hang on! Serena: Ash! Kari Kamiya: Tai! (Suddenly a Camerupt came down and fires a volcano on it's back blasting the black fog and the heroes away as the black fog clears all the looked up in shock seeing the Villains are here but they are not alone they have brought more Mega Evolution Pokemon) Gobba: It's the Villains! Gaomon (Data Squad): '''They got more Pokemon! '''Rigby: Look! It's Banette! Li Showron: '''Manectric! '''Takuya Kanbara: Houndoom! Rod: A Camerupt! Muscle Man: Tyranitar! Benson: Alakazam! Flurr: It's Glalie! Biyomon: Pidgeot! Kenta Kitagawa: Swampert! Jeri Katou: Beedrill! Veemon: There's Aggron Ryo Akiyama: '''And Steelix too! '''Chymia: All of you! Kazu Shioda: Not them again! Cyberdramon: '''(Growls) Get out of this place! '''Takato Matsuki: What do you want? Wordgirl: '''You're not welcome here! '''Guilmon: Yeah, get out now! Pyro Sphere! Guardromon: Guardian Barriage! (Magearna fires Fleur Cannon, Guilmon fires Pyro Sphere and Guardromon fires Guardian Barriage but the Villains avoid the attacks) Levi: Well, well! (Levi presses the button making all the Pokemon hurt from the gears bringing out electricity) Tagiru Akashi: Oh, no! Gumdramon: Stop hurting them! Levi: If you resist! (He presses again making all the Pokemon hurt again) Ash Ketchum: You're the worse! Pikachu: Pika! Sakura Avalon: '''Your horrible! '''Moltres: Leave them alone! Regirock: '''Don't hurt those Pokemon! '''Registeel: All of you are the worse! Volcanion: Humans! They think nothing of the lies of Pokemon! Hey, I'll blast you! Suicune: Let's get them! Entei & Raikou: Right! Cherie: Manectric, Electric Terrain! Levi: Steelix use Stealth Rock! (Manectric activates Electric Terrain trapping Ash, Pikachu and Volcanion) Serena: Ash no! Emerl & The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: Ash! Paisley Paver: '''Pidgeot, go get em! (As Pidgeot charges at Kari) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Raikou, stop them! (Raikou uses thunderbolt attacking Pidgeot) '''Major Nixel: '''How dare they interfere with us! '''Verminious Snaptrap: Stop them! (They bring out a net trapping three Legendary Bird, Beast and Regi trio) Natalia: Now you got nowhere to escape! (Next Steelix fires Stealth Rock making the attack fall to the ground) Volcanion: How dare you! (Volcanion makes one step and ends up making the Stealth Rock exploded) Tai Kamiya: We've got to help them! Agumon: Okay, let's do this! Marcus Damon: Come on, let's save them! Agumon (Data Squad): I'm with ya! Zach Varmitech: Zackbots! Stop those Digi-Dorks! (Before the DigiDestined leaders could make their Digimon digivolve, many Zackbots grabs them) Tai Kamiya: Put us down! Guilmon: Tai! Agumon! Takato Matsuki: Let's stop them! Biomerge...! Gaston Gourmand: Yahoo! Little goggle head boy and your red dinosaur friend, have some cookie dough! (Gaston Gourmand fires a cooke dough machine trapping Takato and Guilmon) Takato Matsuki: I can't move! Guilmon: It's so sticky! Flain: '''Whoa dude, We've gotta help them! '''Major Nixel: Oh, no you don't! (The Nixels brings out a giant bag trapping the Mixels) The DigiDestined and their Digimon: Mixels! Kero: '''This is bad! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Watch out, they're going to get everyone! And there's nothing we can do! '''Agumon: Tai, No! Takuya Kanbara: '''This is impossible! '''Ed (EEnE): Villains! Stop hurting our friends and all the Pokemon! (Gets punched by the Red Psycho Ranger) Benson: That's it! This ends now! (Myotismon unleashes Crimson Lightning hitting Benson) Benson: '''Ow! '''Sonic: Let go of Chris! (Sonic jumps trying to attack the villains, but he got hit by Zavok) Zavok: Stay down, Hedgehog! Ed (EEnE): Stop! Double-D: This is not good! Eddy: My money! Li Showron: '''Why you! (Li tries to attack, but he gets hit by Chase Young) '''Sakura Avalon: Li! (Magearna, Tino and Jeri becomes worried seeing the heroes along with all the Nebel Plateau Pokémon are getting beaten and injured) Levi: If you want to help them. Then you should come with us. Etemon: If you really want to save you're DigiDestined friends, little girl. You should come with us too. Adagio Dazzle: And if you want to save you're friends too, Tino. Then you should join us. Cherie: If you do, then everybody's happy. Volcanion: No! Don't go, Magearna! Sunset Shimmer: No, Tino! Takato Matsuki: Don't go Jeri! Chris Thorndyke: Don't listen to them, you guys! Myotismon: If you don't want to listen to us, then we have no choice. Do it! Levi: Sure thing. (Levi presses the button zapping all of the Nebel Plateau Pokemon) Kari Kamiya: Ow, my hair! Tai Kamiya: Kari! (Bat grabs Kari's hair) Tino Tonitini: Stop it! Jeri Katou: I can't stand it! Make them stop! Elsa: That's enough! Volcanion: You'll pay for this! (He makes one step causes the Stealth Rock to explode as Magearna, Tino and Jeri can't bare to see everyone get hurt until they surrender) Jeri Katou: Okay! We'll do it, just please don't hurt them! Tino Tonitini: Fine! You jerks wins, I'll join you, Dazzlings. (They walk towards the villains) Serena: Magearna? Sora Takenouchi: Jeri, where are you going? Chris Thorndyke: Don't go, Tino! Jeri Katou: We have no choice. Tino, let's go. Sci-Twi: Tino! Meilin Rae: '''Oh no. '''Madison Taylor: '''Come back here! (They continue walking towards the villains) '''Cherie: So now you understand. (She chuckles) Adagio Dazzle: Tino is finally ours! Sonata Dusk: Yes! Aria Blaze: Finally! Gaston Gourmand: We're out of here! With Magearna and two of your friends! (Laughing) Zach Varmitech: Aww, you save those Nebel Plateau Pokemon. We got you're blonde hair kid and that Digi-Dork little girl. Bye-bye! (Laughing) Donita Donata: Gotta run, bye heroes! Levi: Use Psychic! (Alakazam uses Psychic to float the villains and their Mega Evolution army to the sky as Steelix stays down to wait for Magearna, Tino and Jeri to get on) Chase Young: Now hop aboard on Steelix. Volcanion: Magearna! Sunset Shimmer: Tino! Takato Matsuki: Jeri! (Volcanion makes another step and the Stealth Rock exploded again) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes